Angel's Falling & Devil's Rising
by SOMUCHFANGIRL
Summary: He was used to the pain. After all, he had lived through it his entire life. The other angels and devils didn't like him or listen to pleas. In their eyes, he was an abomination, a freak, nothing. He was considered nothing. This is a Danny Phantom and Young Justice Crossover. Danny is half angel, half devil, AND was blessed by a ghost. (Danny can look like the cover photo.) Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

He was used to the pain. After all, he had lived through it his entire life. The other angels and devils didn't like him or listen to pleas. In their eyes, he was an abomination, a freak, nothing. He was considered nothing. His parents were 'reprogrammed' because they created him. Could he even call them his parents? They were more like his creators. Whatever they were, they did something that was against the angel/devil law, or agreement.

His mother was an angel, pure white wings protruded from her back. Her feathers were soft, as he recalled. He remembered her in great detail. She had golden hair that reached her hips, a halo made of light hovered above it, a diamond-shaped face, and a small structure. She had golden-yellow eyes, a Greek nose, and soft, pink lips that seemed to always be in a smile. Her white dress with golden edges was Greek style with a golden rope around her waist. The toga was floor length while there was a single strap on her left shoulder. Her skin was tan, almost like she spent all her days in the sun (which she does). She never wore any form of shoes, she didn't need to. She always floated.

His father, on the other hand, was a devil. He had black, leathery, bat-like wings protruding from between his shoulder blades. He had flowing hair that barely brushed his shoulders, black like the darkest night. He had devil-like horns coming from his temples, the ends of them tinted red while the base was black. It seemed like his horns had come straight from his hair. He always wore a black toga with a single strap on his shoulder and the bottom of the toga stopped just short of his knees. Coming out of the toga was a tail. It was thin but had a diamond shape on the end. His father had fully black eyes except for white spots in the middle where pupils should be. His nose was also Greek style, but his lips were pure black. They seemed to always be in the form of a line, sometimes curving downwards. The only time he ever smiled was when he was with his wife.

The angel and the devil had a forbidden love. They were madly in love, but they weren't allowed to be together. The angel had been betrothed to a man she never loved, while the devil was a wayward spirit. He never stayed in one place, always wandering. The only time he settled, was when he saw the angel.

It was midday and the devil were flying around. He had slowed the beats of his wings to get a good look at her. She was pure, elegant, and beautiful. The devil did not realize that he had fallen for her until later that night. Her face was imprinted in his mind. He had to see her.

The devil had made a decision. He would search for her that night.

Little did he know that the angel had seen him, too. She had seen his handsome figure fly by, never taking her eyes off his form. He seemed relaxed and carefree. She wanted to be free like him, eternally flying with no destination. She had fallen for him instantly. The angel wanted to follow him, so she did. She sneakily followed him, being careful so she wouldn't be noticed.

It was hours before the devil settled. The angel had stealthily followed him to a tree where the devil settled on a branch, his tail had curled around the branch while his bat-like wings had lazily drooped low, the tips almost touching the ground. The angel had watched him for another minute. He seemed to be pondering something. She slowly made her way over to him, making her feet brush against the grass. The devil had fluttered his pointed ears, listening. He heard the soft bristle of feet upon grass. It was faint, but close. The devil wrapped his wings around him, blocking his figure from view. His wings acted like a sort of invisibility, cloaking him from the outside world. He peeked his eyes out between his wings. There was an angel. No… _the_ angel, that he saw earlier that day. She was beautiful. Her golden eyes seemed to reflect the whole universe.

The angel started looking around, baffled by the devil's sudden disappearance. Where had he gone? She didn't know angel or devil that could randomly disappear.

The devil stared at her. He shifted his wings, so they were folded against his back, never taking his eyes off her. She jumped back at his sudden appearance, but her eyes locked with his. They stared at each other, enjoying each other's presence.

"Um…Hi?" The devil said. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello." Angel replied. Her breath was taken from her, even though celestial beings like angels and devils didn't need to breathe. She continued. "What is your name?"

"Vandrare." Devil replied. He was just as speechless at her beauty, but there was something else about her. Almost like she was radiating something off her. It was an emotion that not many demons experienced. What was it called?

"Hi, Vandrare. My name is Stillhet. Might I ask what you are doing up there?" Stillhet giggled a bit, bringing a tanned hand to her mouth, covering it.

"No reason at all, Stillhet." He liked her name on his tongue. It seemed almost natural to say it. "I merely wander these lands and the Underlands. I never stay in one place for a long time." He paused a second, thinking. "Why are you so far away from your village? Surely, you have family there, yes?"

Stillhet couldn't lie to him. Why should she? "I followed you. I saw you fly by and could not stop myself from staring, which led to following." Stillhet was not a shy lady. She was very brave and confident, so, admitting her feelings was not hard, but it was also not easy.

"I see. I did see you in the meadow, yes. A beautiful spirit of purity, such as you. I am left to wonder, though. Do you not discriminate against us spirits of darkness?"

Stillhet pondered this for a moment. She never disliked anything. Everything was light and pure to her, even the most hateful demon. She was not like other angels who discriminate against devils, casting them into the Underlands. There had been a treaty, sure. It stopped the angels from locking away the demons, but the hate continued. Angels kept to themselves on the Highlands where they built many buildings. Devils lived in the Underlands. They made a home of sorts down there, coming into the light every so often. They mostly kept to themselves, also.

"I have never felt negative towards anything. I see all things as equals. I see you as a spirit, just like me." The angel stopped, choosing her next words carefully. Even if she was brave, admitting something like this was one of the hardest things she had ever had to do. "I…um…also see you as…well…more."

Stillhet had grabbed a lock of her hair and played with it in her fingers. She was looking off to the side, staring at nothing. She didn't want to see the demon's reaction, for fear of it being rejection.

Vandrare stood up on the branch he was sitting n, stretching his wings before fluttering next to the angel. He was a few inches taller than her, making him look down on her. He slowly brought a hand up to her face, cradling her chin in his hand and bringing her eyes to his.

"Jag också." (As do I.) Vandrare wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Stillhet blinked once before dropping her golden lock and throwing her arms around Vandrare's neck. She smiled brightly, thankful that someone shared her affection.

The two spirits hugged for a while, neither of them wanting to move. Almost on instinct, their wings had formed a sort of barrier around them. The tips of their wings were touching. They stayed there for a moment longer before slightly pulling away. They were still hugging, sort-of, but now their foreheads were pressed together as they stared into each other's eyes.

They pulled away from each other, positioning themselves. Vandrare was now behind Stillhet. Stillhet cupped her hands in front of her, like you would when cupping water, and Vandrare cupped his under hers. They focused, eyes closed and sings around them in a protective manner. Stillhet pulled energy from her spiritual core, a white light floating above her hands. Vandrare did the same, except his was vantablack and had combined with Stillhet's. The white and black mixed, creating a Yin and Yang-like symbol. It started spinning, rising higher in the air as it did so. The two spirits opened their eyes and watched in awe at their creation. It rose high in the air and a blinding white and drowning black engulfed them. They shielded their eyes away from it, but looked again when the light and dark dimmed a bit. The energies had created a golden ball. It seemed to be morphing into something. It started to take the shape of a human. Four 'things' came out of its back, they looked like wings, while a raven-like tail sprouted from its behind, another tail, similar to Vandrare's, following.

The sphere had now changed into a golden boy. The gold dimmed, leaving a moderately tan child in Stillhet's hands. She held him like the baby he was and took in his beautiful features. Starting from the top, his hair was blinding white, almost like the moon itself had kissed his forehead while the sun blessed it with brightness. The tips of his hair were black, creating an almost shadow effect. He had horns like his male creator that curved towards each other slightly, a halo rested between them. He was moderately tan, as mentioned before. Stillhet wanted to look at his eyes, but they were closed. So, instead, she took in the rest of his face. Like his creators, he had a Greek-style nose. His lips, which were a pinkish-orange in colour, were slightly parted.

Stillhet noticed that he was nude and passed her hand over his small body. A small white blanket swaddled him. The baby shifted uncomfortably, almost like he was trying to free something. His wings and tail! She needed to make openings in the blanket for them. Vandrare beat her to it. He waved his hand over the small body, creating openings in the blanket. Between his shoulder clades sprouted four wings. Wait…four? Aren't spiritual beings supposed to only have two wings? The wings on the outermost layer were bat like, just like his fathers. They were vantablack that faded into white at the tips. On the innermost layer were feathered wings, like his mothers. They were pure white, just like his hair, and had black tips. The tails were similar. The feathered one looked crow like but was white with black tips. The demonic tail looked identical to Vandrare's. It was black with multiple diamonds along it, looking like a weapon. The diamonds folded to make the tail look like a snake and it wrapped itself around Stillhet's arm.

Stillhet held him close, cuddling with him while Vandrare stood behind her. He moved his arms so that they were around her waist. He placed his head on hers and peered down at the boy. For the first time, he smiled. Stillhet, who was already smiling, laughed a little. Vandrare soon followed, showing fangs.

The two closed their wings around them protectively, Vandrare's being on the outermost layer. He shielded them from view from any prying eyes. It was too late, though. An angel had seen them.

 **~Was gonna stop it here, but where's the fun in that?~**

Stillhet was in love. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. But, she was in love with a demon. A demon! Angels and demons don't mix, it's a known fact.

The angel hiding in some nearby bushes gasped slightly before taking off. The other two in the area had noticed her and were worried. If someone saw what they did, they would most likely be 'reprogrammed'. The thought of that made them shudder.

Vandrare released Stillhet and chased after the angel. He flew after her till he saw the Highland city of angels. The angel flew into the city, twisting and turning, trying to lose her tail. (Not literally.) She flew into her house after she was sure she lost him. The angel slumped against the wall, looking extremely tired.

A muscular angel walked into the room. He had a white beard that covered his neck and white hair that was just as long. He was wearing a toga like all other angels, this one with two straps and a hem that stopped at the knees. He ran over to the exhausted angel and crouched down to her level.

"Are you alright, Sökare?" The male asked.

Sökare raised her head and looked into his green-ish eyes.

"I am fine. Stillhet is not."

"What has happened to her? Is she alright?" The man asked.

"She is not alright. She has fallen for a…" Sökare looked around, making sure no one else was around. "devil." She whispered.

The man's face turned to one of rage. "What?!" Sökare tried to silence him. "A devil?! Those evil creatures are to be burned for their crimes!"

Sökare shook her head, noticing lights in the other 'houses' flicker on. Surely, everyone within a ten-mile radius had heard her male-creator. Her ears picked up the sound of rustling feathers. Moments later, her female-creator walked in the room, rubbing her eyes.

"Dunder, what is the meaning of this? You awakened me from my slumber." She said.

Dunder looked sympathetic. "Pardon me, my love. My anger got the best of me."

The female angel smiled. "It is alright. Why are you two up at this time? It is far too early to be awake."

Sökare looked down. "My apologies Mother Sova. Sister Stillhet has fallen for a…" Again she lowered her voice. "devil."

Sova's eyes widened, but she kept her voice silent. "By the ancients…" Sova lifted a hand to her mouth. "Where are they?"

"Last I saw, they were out by the Weeping Willow." Sökare answered.

Sova sped off, heading towards the Weeping Willow. She flew at such a fast speed that it was hard for her love and her second creation to keep up with her.

It took an hour to arrive at the willow. Sova only saw her first creation holding a white blanket in her arms. Sova pushed a little harder and was soon floating beside her creation. She looked down at the blanket, seeing a new creation. Sova gasped, she saw the wings and tails. There were two angel wings and an angel's tale, but that was normal. What surprised Sova was the bat-like wings and snake-like tail. It was true, her first creation had mixed auras with a demon. Sova broke down, grabbing the skirt of Stillhet's dress and sobbing into it.

"What have you done? You have disgraced us all. Why?" Sova cried. Dunder and Sökare arrived, looking exhausted from flying at high speeds. Dunder looked at the creation in horror. How could one of his own creations make something this…repulsive?

"M-Mother Sova! Why are you here? I thought you were sleeping till noon." Stillhet slowly moved the swaddled child away. Where was Vandrare when you need him?

"Your sister saw you with that…devil" Sova spat, "but I didn't believe her. I had to see for myself. Why would you betray your own kind, Stillhet? Are we not good enough for you?"

"No! Why would you think that, Mother Sova? I love you all, but my affections have been spread." Stillhet was trying to reason. She knew that a punishment was coming, but she didn't know which.

"You know what has to happen now, right? We can't let this go. You broke the rules." Dunder said in a serious tone.

Stillhet lowered her head, looking down at her creation. She knew. She had done something almost as bad as this when she was younger. She had went down into the Underlands and started exploring. She got caught and was 'reprogrammed'. Stillhet shuddered at the thought of it happening again.

She lifted her creation a bit and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. This was the first time that he was shown affection, it might as well have been the last.

 **A/N: This is the second story I have posted, it is also on Wattpad. The first story I posted is called Of Broken Wings. Anyway, lemme know what you think about this. Did you like it? Did you not like it? Anything you need clarified or any suggestions? Please lemme know. See ya real soon!**


	2. The First Years

The First Years

Young Daniel Phantom, half angel, half demon, and blessed by a ghost. Many ghosts actually. After his 'mother' had been taken to a reformation facility, he had been taken somewhere dark. It was almost pitch black, but that didn't affect him, thanks to his night vision. After year one, ghosts noticed him and took pity on him, blessing him with many abilities. The young hybrid no longer needed most of the essentials, but they were preferred. The first years were like this, little to no food and water, other angels ignored him, leaving him to rot in the cell. He had a torn toga that covered the basic parts, leaving most of his chest and back bare. His hair had been caked with dirt so the snowy white it had once been was now a dusty grey and brown. His wings and tails had the same effect.

He was abandoned for the first five years, living in these horrid conditions. When his fifth birthday came around, his cell door opened for the first time. Light shined through, making the hybrid squint. Rough hands grabbed his wrists and a rope was tied around his wings, pinning them down. His bare feet stepped on the dirt covered ground. This was his first time in the sun, so the light was not appreciated. His pupils turned into tiny slits while he clenched his eyes shut. There was still the stinging of the brightness on them.

Once his eyes had finally adjusted, he looked around. He was in a colosseum of sorts, many stone steps where angels were sitting. Danny was in the center. The rope tying his wings to his back was released and the rough hands that grabbed him threw him forward. Danny looked down at his wrists, now noticing that they had shining shackles on them, the same ones on his ankles. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. There was a platform in the middle of the arena, two poles sticking up out of it with chains attached. There was also an arch-like thing that went high above the poles, hooks sprouting from the top. From where he was standing, he could see four, maybe more. On the stage between the poles were arched clamps that were for holding down something. There was also one farther behind, skinnier than the rest.

Danny was pushed forward, falling onto his face in the process. He hoisted himself up so that his arms were supporting him. An angel approached him and grabbed him by the neck. The angel lifted him in the air and cheers erupted from the crowd. Danny was thrown, again, this time landing on the stage. He tried to stand but found that he was too weak to. Five years of no sunlight and little food and exercise would do that to you. Two angels flew over to him, grasping his arms. They dragged him over to the poles and hooked his wrists to the chains. His calves were pinned by the clamps and his tail soon after. Danny tried to keep his wings close to him but found that angels were forcefully spreading them. The angels grabbed his demon wings, first and hooked them onto the sharp hooks. There were two hooks for each wing. Danny screamed in pain as the membrane and bone in his wings were pierced. His angel wings were hooked onto the other hooks, making his feathers gold, green/blue, and black with his mixed blood. His wings were fragile and hollow, so having sharp hooks pierce them was not a good feeling. He was pretty sure that at least one of them was broken.

Danny couldn't move, he was trapped. An angel walked up to him. She seemed familiar, but he didn't know anyone. The angel looked down at him in disgust and slapped him hard across the face. Danny, who was already crying out, was wailing even harder now, his head drooping low. His fat tears fell to the wooden stage in a puddle. The stinging in his cheek died down, but it still hurt. Danny felt a hand grab his chin and his head was forced up. His eyes met yellow ones. It was the angel, he guessed, that had slapped him. She shoved his head to the side and flew off the stage.

Danny could hear chants, but he couldn't make out the words, there was a slight ringing in his ears. He folded his ears to his head, hoping to stop the dreaded noise, but to no avail. The ringing died down a bit, making the words the angels were chanting clearer.

"-nishment, punishment, Punishment, PUNISHMENT!" They continued over and over. Danny's ears perked up at a cracking sound and he looked behind him. There was an angel about 30 feet away holding a whip with spikes on it. The angel had his hands raised in the air, asking for louder chants from the crowd. After a minute, he swiped his hands through the air, silencing them. The colosseum fell silent, each angel shifting their wings in anticipation.

"I, humble Bestraffare, have gathered all angels here today so that we can bask in glory as a lesser one is punished." His voice was smooth and deep, fitting his muscular form perfectly.

"Five years ago, one of our own kind created this…" Bestraffare pointed at Danny. "abomination with a demon, or devil." Gasps and curses were heard all around them. How could an angel fall in love with a devil?

"The devil, sadly, has not been found. When we do find him, he will be punished, just like his creation. But, that will be a later day. We are here to punish this one for it's existence." Small cheers came from the audience.

"Are you all ready to begin?" Bestraffare boomed. The whole colosseum erupted into madness. Some shouted insults towards the hybrid while others cheered for his punishment.

Bestraffare gripped his whip tighter, making sure that he got a good grip on the deadly weapon. He raised the whip over his head and brought it down on the abomination.

Danny cried out in pain as the blades on the whips cut his back open. It was a shallow cut, obviously they were going easy before the harder strikes came. Each time the whip was brought down, it was harder and faster. They cut deeper, too. Danny's whole back was in shreds and if one looked close enough, you could see his spine. The strikes rained down on him for what felt like an eternity.

Bestraffare was counting, he landed 150 blows on the hybrid's back unrelentlessly. The freak stayed conscious the whole time but would soon pass out from exhaustion and blood loss. Once Bestraffare finished, he ordered two guards to carry the broken boy to his cell to heal a bit before the next punishment came the next day.

The crowd slowly exited the colosseum, leaving Bestraffare alone in the center. His veins pumped with adrenaline. This was a rare occurrence, him being able to punish someone. It excited him. A gleeful but sinister smile made its way across his face.

 **~Back with Danny~**

It hurt. It hurt so much. Why was he being punished? What did he do wrong? Was it because he was an 'abomination' as Bestraffare called him? All these questions were unanswered, leaving Danny more curious than before. The two guards carrying him threw Danny into his cell. They held up their hands, palms facing him. Searing pain shot up his exposed spine as cuffs and chains made of light hooked around his already broken wings, wrists, and ankles, chaining him to the wall.

Danny scurried away from the two men. He felt the skin on his back reattach, thanks to his healing factor. It was faster than angel's and devil's healing factors because he also had a ghosts healing factor. It was a painful process, but less painful than the whipping. He knew that scars were going to form, making it a bad memory. He was only 5 years old, far too young to have these experiences. Weren't angels supposed to be holy and kind creatures? Weren't devils supposed to be demonic creatures that fed off blood and bones? He had heard whispers from patrolling guards that said all this stuff. Obviously, they were wrong. But, there was no time to dwell on that. Danny only had one thing on his mind: _What is the next punishment?_

 **~MINI TIMESKIP~**

Danny had fallen asleep in hopes of the pain going away, with little to no avail. His pointed ears perked up as he heard footsteps heading his way. They were still a good 30 yards away, but he had super hearing. The angels had no idea what kind of power he had, but neither did Danny. He only knew of advanced healing, night vision/advanced vision, and super hearing. There were things like not needing to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe, but he preferred it sometimes.

The footsteps advanced closer to his cell before stopping outside the door. By this time, the whip lashes on his back were merely scars and scabs. His wings, however, were taking longer because of the light-made chains. They seemed to block the healing in his wings.

The door creaked open. Danny covered his sensitive ears from the ear-splitting shriek. In stepped the angel Danny recognized as Bestraffare. He had a smirk on his face, pleased with the helplessness of the hybrid. He waved a hand over the hybrid, the chains and cuffs disappearing. Danny's body fell with his wings covering him. The wings started to heal, but it was slow.

"Get up, freak." Bestraffare snapped. Danny hesitated a moment, earning him a kick to the gut. He coughed, noticing a metallic taste rising in his throat. He spit on the ground in front of him. A small chuckle escaped Bestraffare's lips.

"Freak." He mumbled.

Danny hoisted himself up onto his feet. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. His wings hung limply at his sides. Tears stung his eyes. Danny had never been taught, therefore, he did not know how to form sentences. He picked up on some words that the guards said, most in different languages, but Danny knew them all.

Bestraffare shrugged. "I know what you're thinking: _Why are you doing this to me?_ All I've been told is that you're an abomination, a freak, and are to be treated as such." Bestraffare laughed a bit, his feathers ruffling. Danny took in his appearance. He was moderately tall, wearing a toga (figures), and sandy-colored sandals. There was a purple sash going across his body, starting at his left shoulder and ending at his right hip. He had an oval-shaped face with Roman nose. His lips were tan and were always in a smirk.

Bestraffare looked at the hybrid again. "What's wrong, freak? Haven't you learned how to talk? I wanna hear your pleas for help." Bestraffare faced the doorway, motioning to a guard. "Get this freak a mentor that will teach him many languages. I wanna hear him beg for mercy." He turned back towards Danny, the smirk turning into a full-blown grin.

 **~10 Minutes Later~**

"Welcome back!" Bestraffare boomed. "We gather again today to continue punishing this vile creature. If anyone has a problem with that, then you may join it on the stage. If not, then enjoy the show!"

Right when he finished, Bestraffare moved towards the, once again, restrained Danny. Danny tried to struggle, hoping that he could free himself of the pain. Bestraffare grabbed the hybrid's hair, yanking Danny's head upwards. He looked in Danny's eyes, they were so full of fear and pain.

Bestraffare motioned some guards that were around to put a collar on the hybrid's neck. They complied, bringing a metal collar and clamping it around his neck. Bestraffare was holding a remote that activated the collar. Once it was secured, he pushed a button. The collar sent pulses of electricity through Danny, making him twitch. Danny could handle the lower levels, but once it reached level 20, he started to scream. They were too much for the small kid. He was already weak from the whip, so this make his scarred back sear in pain. This was his life now. He would never escape. These beatings and punishments would probably be a daily thing, so he had to get used to them. But for now, he would just have to deal with the pain.


	3. Falling

Falling

~5 Years Later: 10-Year-Old Danny~

He was wrong. He was so wrong. The pain only got worse, never ceasing. Even at night he would envision the torture. Whippings, shock sessions, scalpings, even plucking his wings. Danny couldn't take it. There was so much pain. Bestraffare had even gone as far as 'shaving' his wings. When 'shavings' happen, it consists of Bestraffare holding a newly sharpened blade and sliding it across Danny's wings, slicing off some of the skin along with the feathers.

This was his life. Torture in the morning, midday, and evening and language sessions the rest of the time. He knew almost every language except for English. That was mostly because angels spoke in English and they didn't want him eavesdropping on them. His teacher was a lower-class angel. He would hit Danny when he didn't get a phrase or word right. That rarely occurred because Danny was fluent in every language, minus English.

"Time's up~" Bestraffare sang. "Time from the midday show, Phantom." Almost everyone called him Phantom because of his ghostly appearance and actions. He never made a sound while walking/flying/hovering and almost never ate. He was considered a literal Phantom. His ghost blessing didn't help his case.

Bestraffare grabbed Danny by the neck and dragged him towards the door of the cell. It was bright and hot out today making Danny squint and sweat. It was at least 95 degrees out.

The colosseum changed. It had two stages set up. One had a long and wide table that had restraints on each corner with a sort of crank attached. The other had a chair with a metal helmet and wing restraints.

Bestraffare led Danny towards the table on the first stage. Danny knew that struggling was futile and only ended in worse punishment, so he just let them have their fun. Two guards that were on the stage grabbed Danny by his arms in one hand and wings in the other. They strapped his wrists in cuffs at the top of the table, his ankles at the bottom, and his wings to the side. There were chains attached to the cuffs, and wheels attached to the chains. This was new. He had seen a lot. One time, his arms had been cut off from the elbow down and his wings had been completely torn off, leaving stubs on his back for a month. His advanced healing had regrown them, but it was still painful.

Once secured, the two guards, plus another four, went to each of his limbs. They slowly cranked the wheels, stretching his limbs and wings. Danny noticed the pain in his wings first since they were already damaged from the morning punishment, which was the slicing. Danny struggle uncomfortably, which only made the guards crank faster. Danny then noticed his legs next, then his arms. It felt exactly like it looked, painful. His limbs and wings were being stretched beyond their limits to the point where he felt they would tear off. Danny cried out in pain, his voice raspy and scratched, due to the lack of food, water and him constantly screaming in agony.

"Vă rog să mă ajutați," (Please help.) Danny cried in Romanian, one of his favorite languages. (A/N: I do not speak Romanian, but I am trying to learn.) Bestraffare laughed as he watched the hybrid struggle. He had so much fun these past 5 years, he didn't plan on letting his fun go away.

The guards locked the wheels at a setting that was painful for the hybrid, but it didn't pull his limbs off, that would come later. They left him screaming in pain for about an hour until angels started shouting for more action. They had fun watching him scream and even seeing his slight build of muscle tense, stretch, and in one case, tear. It was, to say it again, painful. They released the cuffs holding him, and Dany collapsed against the table. He just wanted to rest, but that was an impossibility here.

The guards picked him up again, this time bringing him to the other stage with the chair. Danny did not like the looks of it. It was a wooden chair with a metal helmet, metal cuffs on the armrests and chair legs, hooks off to the sides for his wings, and an opening in the back of the chair for his tail.

The guards locked him in the chair, hooking his wings and tails along with it. They brought the metal helmet over his eyes, leaving only his nose and mouth visible. Danny heard the fluttering of wings and assumed a new angel has arrived. Bestraffare spoke up.

"I would like to issue a warm welcome to a new angel. Her name is Psykisk, and she was created around the time this freak was. She is one of the specials, a very talented angel. She has the power to enter your mind and mess with it. Let's just say, it is not a pleasant experience. She did fix her parents after messing with their heads, though." He chuckled, making the rest of the stadium laugh in nervousness. Most knew of this little girl. When she was created, a symbol of an eye appeared above her head and she hasnt blinked since. Her eyes were permanently open. Her creators looked into those eyes of hers and they were paralized, to say the least. She eventually fixed them, but that was years later. She never talked, never blinked, and her movements were graceful. She was going to break this hybrid.

Danny internally flinched. What was going to happen to him? Was he going to break? This was an angel about his age, maybe youger, and she held powers different from other angels, yet, she wasn't considered a freak?

Danny heard the soft patter of feet approach him, figuring it was the girl. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her. He shifted uneasily when she grew closer, and closer. All sounds ceased, minus the clinking of chains on the battered hybrid. The shifting of cloths rubbing together filled Danny's ears and he felt a cool – not cold – hand touch his cheek. He tried to get away from her hand, but the helmet held him in place. Psykisk lifted her other hand to his other cheek while a guard lifted the helmet, revealing the hybrid's golden and pure black eyes. He, again, tried to move away, but she held firm. Danny finally loked into her eyes. They were orange, rich orange. When his gaze landed on them, he was pulled out of the world and into his mind. Psykisk was there, and she was showing him horrifying images while destroying the little bit of sanity that Danny held onto. He saw himself lying on a metal table. There were non-angels all around him. What were they called? Human? Yeah, humans. They were wearing white and their faces were blurry. They were doing something to him. They were cutting him open, revealing his insides. Danny was curious. This other him had no wings, horns, or tails. Was this a different timeline, or dimension? It must have been.

He watched as the other version was screaming and pleading, and, for some reason, found it hilarious. Danny started laughing. At first, it was a small chuckle, but then it grew. It grew into maniacle laughter that put him into hysterics. He was a laughing fit. There were tears coming out of his eyes and he was pulled back into the real world. Psykisk had retreated a few steps, adn looked at him with horror and disgust. He was still laughing. Everyone stepped back, not wanting to get any closer to the insane hybrid.

Danny was insane. He was laughing hysterically while pulling at his restraints, eventually breaking them. He tore his wings off the hooks, tearing them and leaving them bloody. The ten-year-old brushed off the pain, lettign his wings droop to his sides. He clumsily stalked towards Bestraffare and Psykisk. They backed away, terrified of the power the freak was radiating. The shock collar on his neck didn't faze him as he tore it off, revealing bloody shock burns.

Danny was still laughing when he turned intangible and fell towards the earth, his laughter never ceasing. The last thing he saw were the clouds of his previous 'home' receeding. His back hit something hard, yet soft. Something green. His head hit next and he was knocked unconscious.

~Hawkwoman: Midway City~

Shayera Hol was flying through Midway City. She was on break from co-owning the museum with her husband, Katar Hol. She was relaxing when some maniacle laughter erupted in her ears. She glanced around, trying to find the source, when something plumeting from the sky caught her attention. It looked to be black and white and falling fast. Really fast. Shayera rushed over to the falling object, but was too late. It crashed into the ground, making a cracking noise.

 _Oh, no._ She thought. It looked like one of her people at first glance, but a second glance told her it was something different. For one, it had four wings and two tails. Two wings, the inner ones, were angel-like. The outer two were bat-like. And, it had tails. Two tails. One was demon-like, it was long and thin with multiple diamond flaps one the end. The other was raven-like with white feathers.

Shayera rushed over to the limp form to see a boy, no older than 11. He looked beat up, and there was a ring around his neck that was bloody and burnt. She gracefully and carefully picked him up, folding his wings like Katar would do with her. The boy was not wearing a shirt and was wearing bloody pants that stopped just below his knees. She took off, heading towards the museum where her husband would help her. She took a secret entrance where no one would see her in her hawk form. She flew into the building and into a room where her husband was filling out papers. He glanced up at his wife and saw the boy she was holding. Katar dropped whatever he was holding and rushed over to his wife. He looked over the boy, taking in all the cuts and burns scattered all over his body. He looked at the kid's wings. The kid looked like a wreck. His wings, all four of them, were bent in wrong ways. Feathers were missing from the angel-like wings and the skin, even some bone, was exposed.

"What happened? Who is this?" Katar asked.

"I-I don't know. I heard Joker-like laughter and saw this boy falling from the sky. He hit the ground pretty hard and I heard a crack. I think his skull is cracked. The rest of these wounds, I don't know where they came from."

"We need to help him, now."

The couple looked at each other, formulating a plan with their looks. They finally decided to bring him to the Watchtower where highly skilled doctors and League members could help heal him. Katar picked up the boy and flew to a Zeta Beam, portaling them to the Watchtower.

~At the Watchtower~

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary were at the Watchtower. They were going over villains and other crimes they stopped the past week. Nothing much for Superman, Wonder Woman, or Black Canary. Batman, on the other hand, had a week full of minor crimes and one Arkham breakout. They were alerted away from their conversation when they heard the Zeta Beam announce the arrival of Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and a newcomer. The newcomer was obscured from their view because Hawkman had his wings wrapped around it.

"Who is that?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"We don't know. He fell from the sky and landed harshly on the ground. He has severe injuries." Hawkwoman answered.

Hawkman unfolded his wings and revealed a frail body. It was obviously a boy, but he had wings, and tails. The four were surprised and showed it, minus Batman.

"Get him to the imfirmary, right away." Batman ordered.


	4. Flying

Flying

Hawkman and Hawkwoman rushed to the infirmary, being careful with the boy along the way. The boy was not breathing, and he looked frail and weak. The hawks looked downcast, their feathers ruffled.

They entered the medical wing of the Watchtower and turned into the first emergency room they found. Batman had called a nurse into the room, himself being the doctor.

Hawkman set the boy down on the table, carefully spreading his wings so they were in a comfortable position, soon following with the tails. The boy grunted in his unconscious state when Batman plugged an IV into his arm. The arm started to bruise immediately, but soon started to fade.

 _Weird_. Batman thought.

The others noticed that he was staring at the boy's arm.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Hawkwoman asked. Batman didn't answer. "Batm-"

"Is he Thanagarian?" He interrupted.

"No. He has four wings; Thanagarians only have two. His wings are black and white; our peoples are usually shades of brown. Plus, he has tails and horns; no one on Thanagar has either of those. He is of an unknown species. We were thinking of bringing him to Thanagar to be cared for since he has wings but ruled that out once we thought about the biased people there. Word would spread too quickly, leading to tests and experiments. This needed to be discreet, so as not to attract any attention." Hawkwoman answered. She had one hand on her hip, the other on her chin. Her wings were folded loosely against her back and her stance was resting most of her weight on one foot. She was thinking, ruling out all possibilities that would hurt the boy.

"We should take him to Dr. Fate to see if there is any magical signature. If he is, in any way magical, then we should make sure that he is contained. There is no guarantee that he is good or evil." Suggested the Dark Knight.

The others in the room, especially the hawks, looked like they wanted to disagree. This was only a kid, a winged, beaten up kid no less. He looked absolutely exhausted, not to mention that he seemed dead. They kept their mouths shut, this was Batman for crying out loud. No one questioned the Batman.

"We agree, on one condition," Diana started, holding up one finger to emphasize her point. "One of us is to be with him at all times. After he is cleared, he will stay with one of us, most likely the hawks, taking him as their protégé. Understand?"

Batman only nodded. It seemed like a fair deal.

~With Dr. Fate~

Dr. Fate was meditating in his tower when he sensed the ancient being's presence. Never opening his eyes or looking at him, Dr. Fate said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, old friend."

A glowing blue being floated out of the shadows. He had red eyes, a scar over his left one; a purple cloak with a deep purple inner liner, a gear pendant holding his cloak in place on his left shoulder. In the place of his chest was a grandfather clock-like structure. It was a glass casing with a clock inside. In place of his legs and feet was a whispy tail that waved like it had a mind of its own. In his left hand was a staff with many clocks on it. He sure did look like a Master of Time.

"Some of the Leaguers are on their way to ask about a hybrid that they found, so I am here to provide information that you can relay to them. His name is Danny, but he also responds to Phantom. He is very unique, half angel, half devil, and blessed by ghosts, including myself. We ghosts have come to care for this little boy, so we wish no harm upon him. If anything bad were to happen to him, any pain inflicted on him by any of the League, then I shall warn you. The entire Ghost Zone has waited for their leader, and they will not have him hurt anymore than he already is." With that declaration, he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Dr. Fate was left speechless and wide eyed. He felt the frustration and protectiveness coming off of his friend in surges. Clockwork almost never threatened, but when he did, he kept true to his word. Nabu would make sure that this hybrid was well taken care of, even if he needed to take him in as his own.

Nabu snapped out of his stupor when he sensed the presence of seven signatures. One stood out above all the rest, while some had strong signature and others firm, yet weaker than the others, signatures. Nabu immediately recognized six of them, the six that were not the massive one, as some of the Leaguers. He guessed that the strongest one was Danny/Phantom. Nabu landed his once-meditated form on the ground. He relaxed his face when the Leaguers approached.

"Dr. Fate," Batman greeted.

"Batman," He returned.

Diana stepped her way cautiously towards the Lord of Order. "We were wondering if you could read his signature," She pointed her thumb at Danny. "and also what he might be?"

Dr. Fate nodded, sending relief flooding through the Leaguers. He created a bed of light in the form of his signature ankh. He motioned for Hawkman, who was holding Danny, to set him on the bed. Her then motioned for the rest of the Leaguers to sit down while he took care of Danny and explained him.

"This," He started. "is a hybrid. He is half angel, half devil, and blessed by many ghosts." Most of the small party was shocked. "His name is Danny, but he also goes by Phantom. An old friend of mine has warned me that should any harm come to him from any of the League, there will be dire consequences."

Batman spoke up. "So, is he a threat of any kind that we should be wary of?"

Nabu shook his head. "No. This is a young boy who has been… tortured, to put it lightly, for most of his life. I can see that right now, he is in immense pain, mentally, physically, and emotionally." He said, his eyes closed. He continued. "Phantom is in need of a mentor or parent-like figures, so I shall fill that spot."

"What?! No!" The hawks blurted.

Nabu opened one eye to look at them before closing it again.

"And why not?"

Hawkwoman blushed under her helmet, but she would deny she ever did. "B-because we wanted to take him in. You know, we would be the logical choice. We could teach him to fly since we both have wings."

"I suppose. I would still like to work with him on some of these powers he seems to have. We could make a deal, or some sort. You two will host him in your house, raise him as your own. He will live and learn with you, but he will also train with me. Whenever you two are on a mission, at the Watchtower, or he has time to kill (NOT CLOCKWORK), then I shall train with him. Does that seem fair?"

The couple nodded furiously. They would raise him like he was their own. They would teach him battle techniques and strategies, how to fly, and other basic knowledge.

"There is one problem," Nabu furrowed his eyebrows under the helmet.

"What?" They all asked.

"He does not speak English."

~At the Watchtower~

The seven Leaguers all headed towards the Watchtower with Hawkman holding Danny. Danny was mumbling in some language that Batman barely understood.

"Vă rog ... nu mai ... vă rog." (Please.. no more… please.)

Batman's eyes widened a fraction. He had to think of the words that his protégé taught him.

"E în regulă. Ești în siguranță acum." (It's alright. You're safe now.) He assured.

Danny slightly opened his eyes, curious about someone that speaks his language. All the angels spoke English, sometimes others but that was rare. "Stii limba romana?" (You speak Romanian?)

Batman again stumbled to find the words. "Știu puțin." (I know a little.)

Danny closed his eyes again, though a slight tug was shown at the corner of his lips. He cuddled closer to Hawkman, looking for warmth. Hawkman sensed his discomfort and closed his wings around the small child. It was unbelievable that this child was tortured at such a young age, and that he was a nephalem phantom, no less.

They were in the infirmary wing. Nabu started looking over the hybrid's injuries, being sure to take care of the major ones before the minors. There were whip lashes, many cuts and scratches, claw marks, burns, and many others. Nabu looked at the wings and tails. They were skinned with many feathers missing.

He motioned Hawkman to set him down on a bed so Nabu could look over him. Hawkman set Danny down on the nearest bed and positioned his wings comfortably. Nabu went over the motions of bandaging him and putting soothing ointment over the burns, scrapes, and scratches. It took nearly two hours to finish, mostly because Danny kept shifting when Nabu went over his wings. Danny seemed to be in a full body cast, his eyes the only thing not wrapped in gauze.

Nabu stepped back after finishing. "He needs time to heal, most likely a month or two. His training will not start for another month after he is fully healed."

"Will he stay here or are we taking him back to our museum?" Hawkwoman asked.

Nabu thought. "He will stay here for two-to-three weeks, so I can monitor his healing progress. After that, you will be able to take him to your home."

They nodded, showing that they agreed with the plan.

All the Leaguers left the room except the hawks and Nabu. Nabu was sending a little of his power into the hybrid so he could heal faster. He also looked like he needed it. The boy was deathly pale, almost as white as his wings and hair. When Nabu exerted some of his power into Danny, he tanned a little, making the color difference between his skin and wings noticeable.

The boy was also tense, but relaxed when he felt warm, comforting hands slide soothingly across his wings. It stung a little but was more pleasurable than anything. Hawkman was soothing the right wings while Hawkwoman, the left. The knew how to comfort wings because they had done it so many times to each other. They would start at the base of the wing with one finger, pressing softly yet firm. They would move the finger along the hollowed bones of the wing, stopping where the feathers started. They would pat the feathers softly, reassuring the boy.

Once they went over the wings for the fifth time, Martian Man Hunter came in.

"Batman called me in, saying you needed assistance on a psychological matter?" He said.

The hawks stopped what they were doing and so did Nabu. Batman called in J'onn?

Nabu answered. "We could use all the help we can get, thank you."

J'onn nodded. He stepped towards Danny's head, pressing his fingers against Danny's temples. The hawks resumed their action of comforting the hybrid.

J'onn sent some comforting waves of happiness and serenity towards Danny. He also searched for any evil intentions or negative feelings. Danny had emotions of loneliness, abandonment, pain, pain, pain. There was so much pain and agony. There was too much. It hurt. Please, make it stop. Make it stop. Make. It…

"STOP!" J'onn yelled.

Everyone jumped back in surprise.

It was silent for a few moments before Hawkwoman asked, "Stop what?"

"The… pain. So much… pain." He mumbled. J'onn snapped back into reality. "There is so much pain in his mind and body. He wants it to stop."

It was a sad scene. A child that was no older than 10 had gone through so much torture and agony. No one should go through that.

Danny shifted again, this time closing his angel wings around himself. He yanked them away from the hawks, startling them. His devil wings stretched out in front of the hawks, motioning for them to be pet also.

The hawks didn't know what to do with bat like wings. They were different from feathered ones. They lifted their arms and started at the base of the wings, being gentle like they were with the feathered ones. Hawkwoman brushed her fingers all the way down to the tip of each 'finger'. She then moved to the membrane between each finger and, again, brushed her fingers against each one. Hawkman soon followed suit.

Nabu sent Danny some more of his power, trying to strengthen they hybrid.

J'onn sent positive feelings to Danny.

Danny was slightly waving his demon tail while his angel tail folded and unfolded with pleasure.

He woke up after a little bit, slightly opening his eyes. His hands felt beneath him and felt something…soft? It was comfortable. He grabbed the soft cloth in fistfuls and sat up. His ears picked up some ruffling noises and felt hands on his demon wings. Danny freaked. He pulled his wings close to himself but flinched at the pain it caused. His eyes shot open and he saw four people. (Descriptions are going to be in the form of pictures.)

There were two males without wings. The two with wings freaked Danny out the most. They were so much like angels, but they were in non-angel colors. There was red and brown. Angels usually wear white or gold or silver.

Danny used his demon wings to shield himself, covering his entire body with them. Unbeknownst to him, he disappeared from the sight of the others.

"Wai- Wha-" Hawkman stuttered.

Nabu and J'onn still sensed Danny's presence in the same spot he disappeared.

"Hello? Danny?" Nabu tried.

Danny's pointed ears twitched. They called him by his real name, not by freak or abomination. There was a language barrier, but he understood his name. He unfolded his wings a bit and reappeared to the others.

"C-Ce vrei?" (W-What do you want?) He stuttered.

No one, of course, understood him, so they turned to J'onn.

"Can you translate for us?" Hawkman asked.

J'onn nodded and translated the child's words in their heads. He also set up Danny, so he could understand them.

"Hello, Danny," cooed Hawkwoman. "My name is Hawkwoman, but you can call me Shayera."

"Sh-Shay-yer-ra?" Danny stuttered. Shayera beamed when he said her name. They were making some form of progress.

"Yes, that's right. This is my husband, Hawkman, otherwise known as Katar." She was trying to get him to recognize the names with the faces.

Danny relaxed a bit and tried pronouncing the foreign names. "K-Ka-Katar."

Again, progress.

Nabu spoke up. "My name is Dr. Fate, but please, call me Nabu."

"Na-bu," Danny was getting better.

"My name is J'onn," J'onn's name is a little trickier.

"Sha-on?"

Like I said. Tricky.

"Close enough," J'onn shrugged.

At that moment, Batman walked in. He was surprised that Danny woke up early, two weeks earlier than they estimated, but he would never show it on his face.

J'onn added Batman to the translation link.

"W-Who is tha-at?" Danny was frightened again because of a new person.

Shayera started stroking Danny's wings again to calm him, and spoke in her soothing tone, "This is Batman. He is helping heal you."

"Ba-atma-man…" Danny looked down. "i-is sca-ary."

Everyone felt sympathy for the boy. Who wouldn't?

"He won't hurt you, he only wants to help. Is it okay if he looks over your injuries?" Shayera asked.

"O-okay,"

Danny was still in full body gauze, but there were some spots that had what Batman assumed was his blood. It was gold, black, and green.

Batman slowly moved closer but sped up once he saw Danny stayed still. He was gaining some trust from Danny.

Batman reached his hand towards Danny's left wings and started to unwrap them. Danny flinched slightly, but that was because of the fresh skin that formed.

 _Fast healer_ , Batman thought.

He moved to the right wings and undid them, too. There was even some new feather growing, even though it looked like a newborn bird's fluff.

Batman maneuvered around the wings and started unwrapping the rest of his body and found that nearly all of the cuts and scratches were scarred over. Batman assessed the damage done to the bones and any other still-open cuts that may have been infected. There weren't too many, probably because of Danny's healing factor, but there were two broken ribs, the wings were still healing, and there was a major gash on his left leg that needed stitches.

"Danny," Batman addressed. Danny looked up at him, but not in the eyes. "I need to stitch up you leg or else it will get infected. Is that alright?"

Danny slowly nodded. Stitches? What were those?

Batman pulled out a needle and thread, and Danny's eyes widened. He tried to scurry away but failed when he felt firm hands on his shoulders. It didn't hurt. He looked up and saw Shayera smiling down on him. It wasn't a malicious smile, it was more comforting.

Danny stopped struggling and relaxed a bit.

Batman grabbed a lighter from his belt and heated up the needle with the thread looped in the eye.

Danny closed his eyes and waited for the needle to pierce his skin. He felt it but didn't flinch. It was like a pinch compared to… other needles.

He felt it pierce his skin and crisscross about twelve times. When it stopped, Danny released his tense state. He opened his eyes and looked at Batman. Batman played a small smile on his lips to comfort the boy, and Danny smiled back. The other Leaguers in the room all looked astounded. Batman… smiled? Two words you would never hear in the same sentence unless it was: _Batman never smiles._

They snapped out of their stupor when Danny lifted his angel wing towards Batman. He wanted Batman to pet it, but Batman didn't know it, so he just stood there.

Shayera made the motion of petting to Batman, and he picked up what they were saying.

He started petting Danny's wing and Danny purred. Wait, Danny purred? Was he part cat, too?

Danny held his arms out in front of him and made grabby motions with his hands. Batman got the message and moved to pick up Danny. He grabbed Danny under the arms and lifted him towards himself. Danny hugged around his neck but then crawled onto Batman's shoulders like a cat would. Seriously, is he part cat?

Batman just stood there. What was he supposed to do? Danny let his wings fall, the left side going down Batman's back and touching the floor while the right side was wrapped around Batman's neck and drooped down to Batman's front side. Danny's devil tail was wrapped around Batman's right leg.

The other Leaguers all 'oohed' and 'awed' at the adorable sight. Batman just stood there as he heard Danny purring in his ear. Batman and a boy with bat wings, what a perfect match.

Batman didn't want to stay there all day, so he started walking towards the observation room. No one protested, because it was THE BATMAN.

He was walking through the halls and got some confused stares from other Leaguers. No one could blame them, though. He had something, or rather someone, curled on his shoulders and he just went about his day like normal. He went to check on his Javelin and made a few adjustments, then, he went to the cafeteria to get some lunch since it was around 13:00 in Gotham. (Yes, I use military time, but I will put in the other times for those that don't know military time. 13:00 is 1:00.)

By this time, Batman had a couple of followers. Some of the League members were following and watching him maneuver and work with an unknown person on his shoulders. Batman ignored them and marched into the Monitor Womb where J'onn was found. J'onn didn't say anything, he just kept working. Batman went up to one of the many holographic computers and started researching, battle planning, and looking out for any alerts.

Almost all the Leaguers on the Watchtower had taken to following him, to which Batman still ignored. The ones following consisted of Wonder Woman, Superman, both Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Aquaman, Red Tornado, Power Girl, and Captain Marvel. They all watched as Batman proceeded into the holographic training room. Some asked him about the being on his shoulders. Others wondered why he was going to the training room.

Batman being Batman, ignored all of them. He typed in the difficulty settings and got ready to fight.

Danny, by now, had subconsciously folded his wings closer to himself so that it made it easier for Batman to move.

Batman began to train, being gentle with his movements so as not to wake up the sleeping hybrid. To make it even easier for Batman, Danny had shifted himself, so it seemed like Batman was giving Danny a piggy-back ride, his wings still folded. A holograph shot at the two from behind, but the shot missed when Danny quickly unfolded his wings and shot the both of them in the air. Batman, to say the least, was taken off guard, because just moments before, Danny had fluff and skin on his badly hurt wings, but they healed so suddenly, it was like they were never damaged. He composed himself when the holographs kept shooting at them. He leaned forwards a bit and Danny flew forwards a bit. Batman got a hold of flying and started maneuvering his way through the shots. The others watched with dropped jaws at how quickly Batman adjusted with having wings, minus Red Tornado, of course.

Batman did a barrel roll when multiple blasts shot at him from above. He used a few batarangs and threw them at the holograms, making them vanish. More appeared, this time they had spears and wings, like Thanagarians. It was a battle in the air, but Danny and Batman outmaneuvered them and within 5 minutes, all the holograms were gone. Batman was sweating a bit, but not as much as his audience. The 11 Leaguers that were following him were drenched in sweat from worry, but their faces were stricken with bewilderment. Who is this kid?

During Batman's brief training time, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Dr. Fate, and J'onn had joined the group with more pride showing on their faces than worry.

Batman stepped out of the training room and into the observation room, Danny still asleep on his back. He acknowledged the group with a simple nod of his head and walked towards a bar to get a glass of water. He took a few long swigs of the refreshing drink.

Flash was the first to break the silence. "What the hell, man? Who is that?"

Batman slightly glared at the speedster, who shrank a bit, and answered. "This is Danny."

It was a simple answer, but the question remained.

This time, Black Canary asked, "Okay, but, _what_ is he?"

"Half angel, half devil, and blessed by ghosts." Again, simple, but it only raised more questions.

Power Girl, being the only one who showed compassion out of the 11, said, "What happened to him?"

Batman looked at her. "We don't know."

"We?" asked Flash.

Batman gestured to the people raising their hands. Wonder Woman, the hawks, Martian Man Hunter, Dr. Fate, Black Canary, and Superman. Flash, the Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Power Girl, Aquaman, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel, plus other Leaguers that were not on the Watchtower, were the only ones unaware of what the boy was.

Danny blinked his eyes open, but didn't move otherwise, making his awakeness unknown. He realized his position on Batman and began purring again, closing his eyes.

The other Leaguers, minus the five that already knew, stared at the _purring_ child.

Flash snorted. "Is he part cat, too?"

Other Leaguers chuckled, besides Batman and Red Tornado.

Danny's eyes shot open when he realized there were more people in the room. He tensed, making the others notice.

"B-Bat-man, c-cine sunt ei?" (B-Batman, w-who are they?) Danny was visibly shaken, but Batman remained still.

"Prieteni." (Friends.)

"Um… What are you saying?" Flash asked. Seriously, does this guy ever shut up? (A/N: I have no hate towards the Flash, I just wanted to add some comedy.)

J'onn hooked all of them up to the link so they could understand Danny.

"H-hel-lo," Danny stammered, never looking others in the eye. The women, plus Flash, Superman, and Captain Marvel, all cooed at his adorableness.

"Hey, little man. How are you?" Black Canary said in that soothing tone of hers.

"O-Okay. I-I g-guess. W-Who ar-re y-you?"

"My name is Black Canary, but you can call me Dinah."

"M-My na-ame i-is Danny,"

Yay! More progress. He was getting more comfortable.

~Many Introductions Later~

"-and there are many more Leaguers, but they aren't here at the moment. You might be able to meet them soon, though." Flash was rambling, again, but at a pace that everyone understood.

"N-No m-mo-more to-day." Danny buried his face into Batman's shoulder, making most internally squeal. Batman was giddy on the inside, but he would never admit it.

After most had left the room to eat dinner, Batman asked, "Are you hungry?"

A/N: HEYO MY PEOPLES! You guys are lucky. This chapter is 4332 words long. Hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed making it. Comments, Questions, Suggestions? I'm open to any criticism also, but know that if there are any hate comments, I will laugh because I know that my writing is not the best. There might not be anything for a while because my sister is graduating, and a series is finally getting its third season posted so, y'all know. See ya real soon!


	5. First Fight

First Fight

Batman walked to the cafeteria. Danny refused to let go of Batman when there were all these people around and nobody had the guts/balls to tell him off. He was a kid that was attached to Batman, quite literally, too.

They entered the cafeteria where most of the Leaguers were because it was dinner time. Batman went to the buffet table and started picking out random items for Danny to eat. He then made a second plate for himself. Danny, the whole time, watched Batman curiously. He was wondering what this strange substance was. Sure, he was fed some food because _they_ wanted him to vomit, but he never had much. A few scraps was all. Other angels ate on a daily basis to keep up nutrition and muscle. They didn't need it, but it was a comfort.

Batman walked over to a table, that Superman and Wonder Woman were, and sat down. He picked up a fork and filled it with some salad. He put the fork over his left shoulder, where Danny's head was, and Danny took a cautious bite. Danny chewed slowly, taking in the flavorless food. It was okay, and it did fill him a bit. Batman moved to some pasta noodles and repeated the process. Danny did not seem to be a picky eater, so Batman fed him all kinds of foods. Wonder Woman and Superman were watching with smiles on their faces.

Progress.

Batman, once sensing that Danny was full, moved on to feed himself. All he had on his plate was pasta and bread with a glass of water for a drink. He ate it quickly and went back to the Monitor Womb to, well, monitor the Earth. He looked for any crisis that might have risen but found that any that rose was diverted by a member of the Justice League or any other superheroes. He relaxed a bit, causing Danny to relax, also. Danny had his wings folded again and started to doze off.

Batman smiled internally when he heard soft purring coming from the hybrid. He started to walk towards his own private quarters but was interrupted by the alarm. He rushed back towards the holographic computer and started searching for the cause of the alarm.

Martian Man Hunter was typing furiously on the computers.

"What is it J'onn?" Batman asked.

"Circe. I'm calling Wonder Woman." He answered.

Batman internally sighed. He did not want another performance. **(A/N: Look up 'Batman sings' on Youtube and I think it should be the first one that pops up. It explains this in case you didn't understand.)**

"It seems that she is busy on Paradise Island at the moment. Should I call in Superman?"

"He can be backup, I'll go."

"Are you sure? What about Danny?"

Batman had forgotten about the hybrid on his back, he was so light, almost nonexistent.

"I can protect him."

J'onn nodded. "Good luck."

Batman ran off to the loading bay and jumped in the Javelin. Danny was still on his back, purring softly. Batman was being careful, so he didn't squish Danny between the seat and himself.

Batman typed in the coordinates he memorized from the Monitor Womb.

 _St. Louis Zoo, Missouri_

Looks like there will be more animals being admitted.

~At the Zoo~

People from all over were running from some loose animals. The most frightening being…

(2-…a duck.

1-No, shut up.

2-But I wanna be in the story, too.

1-Too bad, it's my story.

2-Mine too.

3-Mine three.

1-SHUT UP YOU TWO!

2&3-*soft grumbles being heard in the distance*

1(to readers)-Sorry, I have the attention span of a gnat sometimes.

2-Yeah you do.

1-WE'RE THE SAME PERSON!

2-You're right. Yeah, we do.

Anyways…)

…an 80-foot-long Black Mamba Snake. (I LOVE SNAKES!) The thing was the size of a small Blue Whale.

The snake had two people trapped in its coils, squeezing them.

Circe was flying above her 'pet', enjoying the sight of fleeing citizens. She pointed her hand at the two trapped citizens, both of them females in about their late 20's, and fired her magic at them.

"Obey your mistress."

One of them turned into a slim lioness, while the other turned into a roaring bear.

Circe smiled at her easy victory when she heard the whistle of a missile approaching. She ducked out of the way just in time, only to be met with the force of a jet. She crashed into the lion's pen, pinned down by the jet.

"My pets, help your mistress!" Circe commanded.

The three, the snake, the bear, and the lioness, all rushed forward to help their master.

Meanwhile, Batman stepped out of the crashed Javelin with a now-vigilant Danny on his back.

Batman jumped in the air, which signaled Danny to fly. Danny unfolded his wings and he hovered at the peak of Batman's jump.

Circe looked up. Wait… since when did Batman have wings? Circe never performed a spell on him, at least, she didn't think she did. Then, Circe spotted a small head of white hair with black tips on Batman's shoulder.

"A new Birdie, Batman? Or is it a new Batsy?" She mocked.

"Neither and both."

That made no sense. So, this thing was a middle man?

Circe didn't have time to question him. Batman had thrown a few of his famous batarangs. The snake had deflected them with his stronger-than-steel scales, but Batman had used those as his distraction. Once the snake had let down his guard, Batman tackled Circe. He pinned her down. Circe tried to shoot at him and turn him to her side, but that boy deflected it. His wings came around the Dark Knight like a shield and stopped the blast. Since he was technically an animal, already, the blast didn't affect him.

Batman grabbed both her wrists in one hand but was pulled back by a bear hug. A literal bear hug. Batman struggled, Danny was between the two. He stretched out his wings and forced the bear to release them. Batman did a flip and landed on his feet, now facing the bear. The lioness had decided to join, so she stood next to the bear.

The snake was guarding its mistress.

The lioness pounced, and Batman jumped, Danny flapping his wings, so they would stay airborne. They were about 10 feet off the ground.

Both animals growled. Unbeknownst to Batman, they were only a small distraction.

The giant snake had reared its head and attacked. Danny had sensed the strike and tried dodging. The snake barely missed… barely. One of its fangs had pierced and torn Danny's left demon wing. Danny hissed in pain, all his feathers sticking out. He flapped his right angel wing towards the Black Mamba, a few now razor-sharp feathers dislodging themselves, and lodging themselves in the Black Mamba. Two of them hit the side of it's face while one stuck itself in the snake's left eye… Ouch!

The snake reared its head in pain, which gave Batman the opening to it's soft underside. He quickly grabbed a blowpipe and blew into it. Out came three tranquilizer darts that lodged themselves in the snake. It took a few seconds for the effects to kick in, but eventually, the snake went down.

Danny had somehow stayed airborne with a damaged wing. He had folded his devil wings and relied on his angel wings to carry their weight.

 _This kid is a fighter._ Batman thought.

Circe was floating above a few people that were scared out of their mind. There were three grown men, two women, and one little girl holding a t-rex plushie.

Circe bent down to the little girl's height.

Circe asked her, "What is your favorite animal?"

The girl snapped out of her stupor and her face brightened. Asking a kid about something they love is a good way to connect with them.

"I really like the ty-ran-o-sar-us rex." She had to sound out the word, she was only a little girl.

"Good choice. What's your name?"

"Mah name 's Alex!"

"I'm Circe," Said person quietly cooed.

"You want to see a real t-rex?"

Th girl beamed even brighter. "Yeah!"

"Hold your hand towards those two women,"

"M'kay!" The little girl held her hand towards the women of the group while Circe stood behind her pointing her own hand at the two. Everyone watched as the two women morphed into giant beasts that were supposedly extinct.

Circe silently ordered them to lower their heads to the little girl, to which they complied. The little girl was giggling uncontrollably. She held out her hands to the two monsters, dropping her plushie. The purring from the beast could be heard from a mile away. One of them gently lifted the girl on its head, Circe on the other.

Batman had to make a decision, risk hurting the women-turned-beasts and the little girl or beat Circe.

Sometimes, sacrifices had to be made…

(1-Was gonna end it there, but since I made you guys wait, I decided to give you more!

2-Psh… Yeah, right. You feel bad.

1-I do, now shut up, they wanna read the story.

3-I would like to read the story, too.

1&2-NO ONE ASKED YOU!

3-O-okay… *starts crying*

2-*mock cries*

1-*runs over to 3* Oh my precious baby. I'm so sorry, please don't cry!

2&3-*continues crying-mock crying*

1-Ugh… I'll get you both ice-cream?

2&3-ICE-CREAM!

1-SHIT!)

~After the Fight (mostly because I am terrible at writing fight scenes and because I wanna get the story moving)~

"Batman to Martian Man Hunter: I have successfully detained Circe and am now going to put her in containment. Relay this message to Wonder Woman."

 _Martian Man Hunter to Batman: Message received. I will relay this message to Wonder Woman. How is Danny?_

Batman looked back at Danny, who was still on his back, and saw that his wing was almost fully healed.

"A minor injury, but it will be healed by the time we get to the Watchtower."

 _Understood._

It was a brief conversation, but it conveyed a deep meaning. Almost all the League had come to care for the boy and would not be pleased that he was injured. J'onn was only one example of many.

Batman had been right. Danny's wing had healed about thirty minutes into the ride back. He was currently sleeping and purring on Batman, who had taken to scratching under they hybrid's chin occasionally. Danny would purr louder, making Batman smile a bit.

The Javelin had taken some damage during the attack, mainly on the front end, but it would be repaired once in the Watchtower.

~At Watchtower~

J'onn had set up a camera on the Javelin to monitor the fight. He did it mostly because he wanted to know if he needed to intervene. The fight had gone smooth enough with a few rough edges. Danny getting injured was one of them.

Batman had gotten Circe to reverse the spell on the humans, but the Black Mamba was a different case. It was an actual Black Mamba, but Circe had increased its levels to a higher standard. One of them being its size.

Circe was taken to a containment center where she would be unable to use her powers.

Overall, the fight was okay.

And, it was Danny's first fight!

Some of the Leaguers who were watching with J'onn were going to scowl at Batman (IT'S BATMAN, WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO?!) but throw a party for Danny since it was his first time in the field, and it was successful!

Some of them ran off to find decorations while others looked for presents, harmless ones, of course. They were the Justice League, not a bunch of idiots. That is saved for Batman's enemies, because, again, HE'S BATMAN!

Wonder Woman was decorating the cafeteria because that was one of the biggest rooms that could hold all the Leaguers. She also got Danny a present, but it was a surprise, so were all the others.

Superman, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, the Green Lanterns, and Dr. Fate were setting decorations up high. Flash, Black Canary, Aquaman, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel were decorating down low. Martian Man Hunter awaited Batman and Danny's arrival while Green Arrow and Power Girl cooked some food that they thought Danny would like.

Once finished, they stepped back to look at their work. The whole cafeteria was decorated with streamers, balloons, confetti, table cloths, and delicious food. To say the least, they were proud.

Batman had just landed the Javelin moments after they finished. Danny was still asleep, purring loudly. Batman ordered the Watchtower to fix the Javelin of any damage before walking towards his private room. He never used it but decided that Danny would stay here until a plan was thought out. Batman walked in and grabbed Danny, who at first protested, but caved in after a moment, he was too tired to fight… again.

Batman placed Danny on the bed on his stomach, so his wings were out of the way. He then headed towards the cafeteria, so he could grab some food before heading home. Batman would let Danny rest then come back in the morning to check on him.

What Batman didn't expect was the over colored room with the main Leaguers all in the center. They looked about ready to say 'Surprise!' but stopped once they realized Danny wasn't with Batman. Well… most stopped. Flash didn't get the memo. For the fastest man on Earth, he sure was slow in the head sometimes.

Batman had just walked in, but then walked out. Wonder Woman and Superman followed him out, asking questions about where Danny was. They were soon followed by the hawks, then everyone else.

Batman had enough. He swiftly turned around and glared daggers at all of them.

Through grit teeth, he said, "Danny is in my room, sleeping. He is not to be disturbed until he feels like it or until I arrive tomorrow morning. I am going home now to get a little rest, so I suggest you all do the same."

With that, he turned back around and headed towards the Zeta-Tubes, transporting him to the Batcave.

A/N: HEYO MY PEOPLES! So, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am actually busy during the summer because my mom makes me work at her office, so yay… And I also have other activities going on. I know that I don't have a schedule, but this one was later than I wanted it to be. Same goes for my other story, which I will be adding to soon. Also, MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP. (Tomorrow for me because today is June 4th and my birthday is June 5th. And yes, I know what some of you may be thinking, and yes, I DO SHARE A BIRTHDAY WITH RICK RIORDAN, THE AUTHOR OF THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES!

These are the main Leaguers I will be using in this story, and no, they are not in any specific order.

Batman, Wonder Woman, the hawks, Martian Man Hunter, Dr. Fate, Black Canary, Superman, Flash, the Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Power Girl, Aquaman, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel.

Oh Yeah! Those people (1, 2, 3) that were talking were the voices in my head. They get annoying sometimes and yes I did get ice-cream. Would you guys like for me to stop with them or use them more? I like them for comedy!

Also, sorry if it is short. Sorry.

Questions? Comments? Suggestions?

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Adorableness

A/N: Enjoy!

Adorableness

Danny was purring contentedly in Batman's private room. His healing powers were fast, but they took a lot out of him since he wasn't well treated most of his life.

When he woke up, he wondered where he was. Danny tried to look for the man in black and shot up when he realized he was alone. Danny didn't like being alone. It brought back bad memories. He shot out of the comfy bed and flew through the wall, hoping to run into Batman or at least Wonder Woman. He had grown to like her a bit, as a sort of motherly figure.

Danny flew around the Watchtower, until he found a window, showing beautiful little lights. The angels called them stars. He stopped to look out the window and admire their beauty, not realizing he was being watched by a certain 'Boy Scout'.

Superman was just hovering down some corridors, nothing for him to do. He arrived at the massive window that was sometimes called 'Observation Room 2.0'. Superman looked down at the earth that he helped to protect and smiled fondly. He was a little surprised when he started walking again but found that a certain hybrid was sitting cross-legged and staring at the stars.

Danny seemed to be enjoying himself, so Superman sat down a few feet away from Danny and stared out the window with him.

Wonder Woman was heading back from the cafeteria to look for someone to talk to. She was looking around at all the things she could improve in the Watchtower.

 _The Training Room needs some natural disasters that we would have to fight through…_

 _The cafeteria could use some better and healthier food…_

 _Superman shouldn't be sitting on the floor like that, we need chairs out here…_

 _Wait…_

Wonder Woman did a double take as she saw Superman and Danny sitting on the floor, not talking to each other, just staring out the window. Danny had a look of awe on his face and Superman was smiling while looking at the earth below them.

Diana, feeling motherly, sat on the other side of Danny, a fair amount of distance between them.

Danny started chirping and cooing at the sight. He sounded like a parrot, almost. His wings were flapping lightly, making him hover a bit, and his devil tail was swishing back and forth, like a happy puppy.

Diana wanted so badly to just pet him on his head and possibly put small braids into his longer-than-normal hair. Occasionally, she would scoot closer. Superman would notice her and move an inch himself, but Danny didn't seem to notice. He was smiling and bobbing his head, looking a lot like a parrot and a puppy mixed.

Diana eventually sat right next to him, but Danny was now subconsciously hovering a few feet in the air. She hovered too to match his height, and lightly fiddled with his hair. Danny's chirping stopped for a second, but then started purring and moving closer to Diana. He stopped hovering and let his wings relax. Diana was now massaging his head while occasionally braiding small pieces of his hair.

Danny wrapped his angel wing halfway around her to bring her closer, and Diana felt a warmth like no other. It wasn't hot, nor cold. It felt like a warm hug, almost, but better.

Superman was now on the other side of Danny. Diana was busy playing with his hair, so Clark lightly brushed his hand against Danny's right angel wing. Danny stiffened for a second before relaxing into the touch. Clark was now brushing through his wings softly, occasionally smoothing feathers out like he had seen the hawks do many times.

Danny was ecstatic. This felt so nice! His wing and head were being massaged. It didn't hurt. Danny wanted this every day, instead of all the bad, bad stuff. He wanted to share this with the Batman. Where was the Batman? Danny didn't know.

Eventually, Danny pulled in Clark with his devil wing, and Clark started massaging that one, too. Danny stretched his wings to full length, releasing Diana, who was now doing a French braid on his hair while Clark massaged all his wings. Danny's tail was now swishing back and forth in delight.

They stayed like this for a while, and some Leaguers watched while others either helped Clark massage his wings or helped Diana with different hair styles. Danny was so happy and relaxed that he started purring, making most Leaguers either squeal or smile. The women were feeling like aunts, sisters, or mothers to Danny while the men were feeling like uncles or brothers. The role for father was reserved for Batman.

Batman just so happened to be making his way up to the Watchtower to check on Danny.

Batman had gotten some sleep and no alerts. It was strange, but he decided to enjoy his day off and call the Young Justice team to the Watchtower. (I didn't say before, but this place takes place a year after the first season of Young Justice, all original characters from the first season.)

Batman didn't have any missions for the team, he just wanted them to meet Danny. Sure, the team was in their teens and Danny was only about 10, but if – no – WHEN Danny was recovered, hen he would be trained under the hawks and Nabu, possibly Batman, and would possibly join their team.

When Batman called the team, Kaldur had answered, asking if it was a mission. Batman replied that they had access to the Watchtower for a day but would report to him once they got there.

The Young Justice team was excited. Access to the Watchtower was something they have been asking for since they first became proteges. Robin was a little confused because Batman had allowed access so suddenly with no warning. There was nothing they did impressive besides their missions. Robin just rolled with it, eager to finally see the inside of the Watchtower.

When Batman arrived at the Watchtower, he went straight to his private room, now Danny's room. What he didn't expect was to pass a grooming party with a purring Danny in the middle. Wonder Woman, Power Girl, and Black Canary were working on massaging his shoulders, head and neck. Superman, the hawks, Martian Man Hunter, and even Dr. Fate were all working on the wings. Some other Leaguers were watching or taking videos/pictures. Since they live in such a technological world, word would spread fast about the cute scene going on. Flash was shooting a live video on Instagram and had millions of people watching and saying how cute 'the creature' was.

Batman didn't care for publicity, he could honestly go without it. Now Danny might become a target, but a fierce and protected target no less.

The Zeta-Tubes announced the arrival of the Team, so Batman snapped a quick picture for himself and went to greet the Team.

When he got to the Zeta-Tubes, he saw the Team slack-jawed at the marvelous sight before them.

"Welcome to the Watchtower. We have some rules to go over-" Batman had started, but was cut off by a certain speedster.

"This is so cool!" Kid Flash yelled. His voice carried though the halls. KF ran around the room, taking everything in.

"KF, you're embarrassing us!" Robin scolded.

Wally stopped where he was, just about to touch a window that faced the earth.

"Heh, sorry." He apologized and ran back to his spot next to Robin.

Batman glared at him and growled out, "As I was saying, there are rules we have to go over. First, each Leaguer has a private room that only they are allowed to enter. If they allow you to enter their room, you will respect their things and not touch anything. Consent is key. Next, the cafeteria has snacks 24/7 but meals are served at specific times. No one is to go into the Monitor Womb, Leaguers only. And lastly, we have a guest here. I will warn you that he is young, and different. You are not to approach him unless he approaches you. Kid Flash," Batman addressed, "he is real, and no running after him with you questions. Everyone got it?"

There was a chorus of "Yes's" and a few nods.

"Training room is open at all times but have a Leaguer with you while in there. The simulations can get intense."

More nods.

"Remember the rules, follow them. You are released."

Just as Batman said released, the Team ran off to explore. Kaldur and Artemis were the only ones that stayed behind to say "Thank You" to which they got a nod in reply.

Batman stalked off towards where Danny was.

"This is so cool!" Sounded down the hall and Danny froze, making the Leaguers spoiling him freeze.

Danny sat in a crouch with his hands on the floor and his wings expanded. He hissed at the unfamiliar voice, the nails on his fingers sharpened and his hind legs looked like that of a dragon's. The feathers on his white wings sharpened into silver blades while his tail curled around Diana's ankle, something he could hold onto for support. He manifested a skull-like mask that covered his face. All in all, Danny looked threatening. Most Leaguers backed off, but Black Canary, Wonder Woman, and Superman stayed close to Danny, to reassure him that they were still there.

Danny arched his back even more when he heard footsteps, fast footsteps, running in their direction.

Flash had already stopped the live video and groaned when he heard the steps a minute after Danny did.

Superman stood in front of Danny, as did Black Canary.

After a few seconds, Kid Flash appeared with the biggest grin on his face. Danny, scared at the sudden movement, flung his razor-sharp feathers towards the young speedster. Wally tried to stop before they hit him, thankfully in time. The feathers went straight through the floor right in front of Wally and to the level below them, where they stuck out from a wall.

Danny's hissing was more violent and frantic now and his tail was now squeezing Wonder Woman's leg lightly. She showed no sign of discomfort as Danny would never hurt her.

Everything, besides Danny's hissing, was silent.

Wally finally spoke, or rather, yelled, "What is that?!"

Danny flattened his pointed ears against his head and whined a bit while still hissing. Flash walked over to Wally and grabbed him by the arm, leading him out of the room.

A minute later, the rest of Wally's team appeared in fighting stances. They heard Wally's scream and ran towards the sound of his voice.

Danny was whining more than hissing now. There were too many people, he had to get out of here. He wrapped his wings around himself and disappeared, making the Team see him as a possible threat. Danny sunk through the floor and followed the scent of Batman he had memorized then clung on to him like before.

Batman heard the whining coming from the hybrid and became pissed.

Not even two minutes into the Team being here and they already screwed up.

A/N: GUESS WHO'S NOT DEAD! ME!

HEYO MY PEOPLES! I'm back with some better writing skills (I hope) and a new chapter. This one is mostly fluff with a little drama at the end. I was having serious writers block and not very much motivation, but comments are what motivate me to write. I hope I did good on this chapter and I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long. I thought this story was crap cause I came up with it, but y'all seem to like it. Thanks for reading! See ya real soon! (Hopefully. I already have ideas for the next chapter😊)


	7. Scolding

A/N: Enjoy!

Scolding

Batman didn't want to disturb the little hybrid more than he already was, so he took him back to his room. Danny's whining had stopped and was replaced by light snoring. Batman wanted to coo at the sight but had to keep up his tough persona.

The Dark Knight tried to lay Danny on the bed, but Danny just held on tighter.

Just like before…

Batman tried for another minute or two before he gave up and decided to scold the Team with a sleeping hybrid on his back.

…

Meanwhile, the Team was getting a verbal beat-down. Superman was scolding them on what Batman should have gone over with then.

"Did Batman not tell you guys to stay away from our guest?" The Boy Scout shouted.

The Team all had their heads down besides Aqualad. Being the leader, Kaldur spoke for the team.

"We apologize, Superman. We heard a scream from our teammate and ran to protect him." Kaldur smoothly spoke.

Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's shoulder.

"And while that is the right thing to do, you must consider that we are in space on the most protected base in our solar system. If Wally screamed, then it is most likely without cause."

At that moment, Flash, Kid Flash, and Batman all walked in. The Team had to do a double-take as they saw Batman had wings. Even Kaldur's usually stoic face faltered for a moment.

"Explain the whole story, now." Batman ordered.

This time, Robin spoke for the Team.

"Wally ran off while the rest of us were exploring. We heard his scream, so we came to investigate and saw a weird creature hissing at him."

"That 'weird creature' is Danny and he is right there." Black Canary said while pointing to the wings on Batman. Danny chose that moment to pop his head up. All the women in the room gushed at the cuteness of the small being.

Danny blushed slightly, not knowing what to do in that moment. All the women were fine to him, since it was always a male angel that hurt him.

He slid off Batman and crawled on all fours, his legs acting like a dragon's would. He approached Artemis, Zatanna, and M'gann since they were female. The three girls crouched down to his level to seem less intimidating and Danny bumped his head and horns against their chests. The skull mask he had manifested disappeared.

Artemis gently reached out and pet his horns, making Danny squawk in delight. The girls then started petting him and found that the belly was a soft spot since once M'gann pet it, he rolled onto his back and grabbed her hand in his, now retraced, claws, acting like a cat.

Danny was so engrossed in the attention that he forgot about all the people in the room with him and the three girls. The Leaguers that were petting Danny before and didn't get any pictures took this as their chance to. Again, Danny was being adorable.

"Women stay in here. Men, and boys," Batman glared at the males on the younger team, "follow me."

All males that were in the room followed the pissed Batman while all the females stayed to play with Danny.

(With the Males, we will see more adorable Danny soon tho!)

Batman was trying his hardest not to scream at the boys who scared Danny. He hadn't even realized it, but he became fiercely protective of the hybrid. Almost as protective as he was of Robin.

Like Wonder Woman had done with him, Superman placed a hand on Batman's shoulder to ground him in reality. Batman gave him a silent thanks and turned to face the Team, glaring at Kid Flash the most.

"What were you thinking? I told you not to approach the kid unless he approaches you. Three simple rules and you already broke one." Batman tried his hardest to keep and even voice, but annoyance and anger were dripping in.

Kid Flash opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say. Robin was about to answer for him, but Batman gave him a stern look, indicating that he wanted to hear Wally's answer.

Finally finding his voice, Wally said, "I don't know. I guess that I just got excited and forgot."

Robin face-palmed. Forgetting a rule when they only had three was almost ensuring he wouldn't be allowed on the Watchtower again.

A few seconds of silence with Wally's head hung low and Batman glaring at him had gone by. This time, Flash spoke.

"Kid, training room, now."

Protégé and mentor going to the training room together meant punishment or training. With the speedsters, it means a lot of running, plus Flash pushing Kid Flash to his limits until he could be fast enough to keep up with the older.

As the two walked off, Batman turned to face the rest of the boys in the room.

"Three strikes and you're out. You have two strikes left." He said, then walked out.

(Back with Danny, YAY!)

The women had all taken Danny to Wonder Woman's suite in the tower. She had grabbed a rope from somewhere and tied three knots in it. One was in the middle while the other two were on the outsides. They began playing tug-of-war with Danny, but it was proving difficult. Danny won against every woman he had played against. It was Diana's turn and she put up a struggle against him, but not enough to win. Then, all women ganged together to beat him, but he still won.

Danny was getting a little irritated. Something in the back of his mind was buzzing and he had no idea what was causing him to be so skittish. The women picked up on his nervousness and gave him a little space to roam. Every older woman, minus Diana, left the room while the three-younger sat on Diana's bed. They watched as Danny flitted from spot to spot and saw his pupils expand and contract.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Artemis asked.

"I'm not sure. I can't reach his mind. It seems blocked." M'gann said with a curious look.

Zatanna waved her hands around a bit. "I hope it's not something serious."

Artemis thought for a moment. "Maybe it's his animal instinct."

"Could be, but what would make him so skittish? Are we crowding him?" The martian girl was befuddled at Danny's actions.

Danny, meanwhile, started clawing at the floor, his feathers on his wings were puffed out a bit.

He scared the girls when he phased through the floor. M'gann wondered if he could also density shift or if it was something else.

"Um… Should we follow him?" Zatanna pointed at the place the hybrid was previously at.

"Yeah, we should. Hold on to me." M'gann held out an arm to each girl.

They shifted to the floor below them and M'gann dropped off Zatanna on the floor. Then, she and Artemis went to the next floor down, where Artemis was dropped off. This left the final floor for M'gann.

(Coulda ended it here, but you guys deserve a longer chapter for having to wait so long.)

~With Batman~

Batman was so furious with the males on the Team, minus KF, that he had to step out of the room for a moment while Superman went into detail about the new rules they had to follow.

The main reason the Team was here was so Robin could talk to Danny and hopefully translate and teach Danny English.

Batman went into the room to see Superman floating in a cross-legged position while Kaldur, Connor, and Robin (gotta keep his identity a secret) were all standing. Batman motioned for Robin to follow him, so they could talk.

Once in private, Batman spoke.

"Look, Robin. I understand why you did what you did, I'm not too thrilled about it, though. Never let it happen again, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Robin looked down at the floor sheepishly.

"The real reason I took you out of there is because I want you to help Danny."

Robin looked up at Batman, confused. "With what?"

Batman sighed. "Danny doesn't know English. He speaks Romanian and I was hoping you could translate him for us while also teaching him English. This will make up for your mistake and you will be allowed to visit the Watchtower more often."

Robin lit up a bit. "Really? I will of course help him."

Robin's face fell a bit, "Is it just me that will be able to come to the tower?"

"No. I want one team member to accompany you along with one League member. Do not bring Kid Flash to the tower for a while though. Also, Danny will eventually go down to Earth to have some normal days as well. It isn't good for anyone to be out of the sun and fresh air for a long time."

"Awesome. So, when do we start?"

Batman felt a pair of familiar limbs cling to him. "How about now?"

A/N: HEYO MY PEOPLES! How are yall? Sorry for not posting for a while, I just have no motivation sometimes. Hope you enjoyed! Question, comments, suggestion? Anyways, see yall real soon!


	8. Lessons

A/N: Enjoy!

Lessons

Robin stared at Batman, who now had wings, in stunned silence. Robin would be able to come back to the tower with one teammate and one Leaguer so he could teach Danny English.

"Uh- Now? I thought I should prepare some lessons first." Robin pondered. He moved one hand towards his chin and shifted his weight onto his left foot, the other one hooking around his left leg.

Batman reached a hand behind him and patted Danny's head.

"You could just teach him basic things for now. Saying hello, goodbye, thank you, and other normal conversation words would be good. Maybe he could go to the Mountain today just to be shown around and introduced to the others. Be wary of Kid Flash, though." Batman's face regained its normal scold at that last sentence.

"Yes, sir." Robin playfully saluted Batman.

This whole time, Danny was inspecting Robin. This brightly coloured figure did not wear the colours of the angels, so Danny assumed he was safe. Danny's limbs cracked as his bones reset into their former structure similar to a human's. Robin grimaced at the cracks, thinking it must be painful. He didn't fully know what was happening, but Danny's face remained cool, so Robin didn't worry too much.

"So, um, can he stand on his own or does he just cling to anyone at all times?" Robin asked. He was slowly inspecting Danny, just to see, roughly, his status.

"Danny can walk fine on his own, but he prefers physical contact."

Robin nodded. He reached his hand out to Danny, who, in turn, swatted at it, playfully. Robin grinned and watched as Danny slid off Batman's back. Batman took out a small camera and snapped a picture of the two playing. He would show this to Alfred later, once the hybrid was properly introduced to the butler.

Batman walked away after patting Danny's head and saying he'll be back to the hybrid, to which Robin translated for him. Robin would have to get used to being a translator.

~Timeskip cause why not?~

Robin and Danny were in Batman's – now Danny's – room in the Watchtower. Robin used a system of rewards for anytime Danny got an English word right, but there was still a lot he had to learn.

"Vorbesc puțin Engleza – I speak little English." Robin said.

"I speak little Engleza?" Danny tried, his accent was thick when he spoke English.

"Aproape!" (Almost!) Robin congratulated. Robin patted the boy on the head and rubbed the base of his horns, to which Danny fluttered his wing to.

Danny giggled and swished his devil tail around and wrapped it around Robin's raised wrists. Robin figured out early on that only the people closest to Danny were allowed to touch his horns and Danny would wrap his tail around them for safety. Robin was overjoyed to find out that he was one of Danny's safe people.

Robin looked at the time on the alarm clock next to the bed and decided that he should meet up with his team.

"Vrei să mergi cu mine să-mi întâlnești echipa?" Robin asked the hybrid.

Danny vigorously nodded his head, not wanting to be left alone. Robin and Danny both stood up. Danny kept his tail wrapped around Robin but moved it to be around his waist instead. Robin just smiled as he called the team to meet with him. It was around dinner time, after all. Kaldur had agreed that they should find something to eat. After that, everyone agreed.

Kid Flash had responded as well, saying he could use the food to restore the energy he spent in training.

Robin and Danny walked to the cafeteria on the Watchtower and saw a few Leaguers setting and eating as well. Wonder Woman was sitting with Superman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary. There wasn't much eating as they were talking about past missions and different strategies to try.

A few tables down were the Hawks. They were sitting together and enjoying each other's company, being married and all.

Robin led Danny to a buffet table and picked up two plates, one for him and one for Danny. Danny watched as Robin filled their plates with multiple foods, from salads to steaks. Danny started getting curious about these new foods. He recognized the salad from when Batman fed him, but some of these entrees were new to him.

The Team finally entered after Danny and Robin sat down. Wonder Woman and Superman, who had spotted Danny and Robin when they entered, became wary when Kid Flash arrived with the rest of the Team. They didn't want him to scare away Danny and were tensed and ready to jump if the need comes.

Kid Flash, on the other hand, looked beat from his punishment training and sluggishly walked to the buffet table with the others. Once they got their food, they sat down at the same table as Robin and Danny. Artemis sat on the left of Danny, Robin on the right. M'gann and Zatanna sat across from him so he would feel more comfortable with familiar faces.

Danny would chirp occasionally, making the girls awe at the sight. Danny had never felt this safe in his whole life as a hybrid. There were these nice non-angels who cared for him. Danny was still paper-pale, and his ribcage was showing, but that would disappear eventually.

"Vrei să te duci pe pământ?" (Would you like to got o Earth?) Robin asked him once they were finished eating.

Danny bobbed his head. He remembered Earth as the place he had fallen too, also where he was saved. Danny would like to visit it again because it looked coulourful!

"Danny says he would like to go to Earth with us when we leave, which I'm assuming is soon." Robin translated for his team.

"Is he going to stay with Connor and M'gann at the Mountain, then?" Artemis inquired.

Robin thought for a minute. Danny would have to choose on his own, he can't like on the Watchtower forever.

After a while, Robin responded. "Either that or he could stay with Batman and I."

Everyone nodded along, remembering that Danny was more comfortable with Batman and Robin than any of them. Plus, Robin could translate for Danny.

"It is up to Danny on where he wants to stay, but some time in the sun should do him well." Kaldur said. He stood up and put his plates in the cleaning station then walked away, most likely to ask Batman is Danny could go to Earth with them.

The rest of the Team followed him by putting away their plates, but they walked towards the Zeta-Tubes instead.

All they have to do now is wait for Batman's approval.

A/N: HEYO! How are yall? I actually posted fairly close to the last time I posted on here so yay! Also, I started to post this on Wattpad if you want to read it there too but it's totally your choice. Hope you enjoyed! Questions, Comments, Suggestions? See ya real soon!


	9. Earth Almost

A/N: Btw, Danny will not have a love interest in this fic, merely platonic-familial love. WARNING: LANGUAGE!

Earth and a Bit of Trouble

The Team plus Danny were waiting at the Zeta-Tubes for Kaldur and Batman. Artemis had moved closer to Danny and started to pet his fluffy white hair while Robin just sat next to the hybrid. Danny was happy, these people brought him so much peace of mind and he could almost forget the horrible things that-

Oh great, now he was starting to freak out.

Robin must have noticed Danny had gone tense and his feathers were starting to sharpen. His eyes were wide and were looking around for an unseen threat. Suddenly, Danny jumped up and pushed back anyone closest to him. The Team was blasted back and they were so confused as to what was going on. This is the first time Danny attacked without being provoked.

Danny started hissing and swiping with sharp claws while backing into a corner. Small spaces felt better for him; large, open spaces were the problem. Danny barricaded himself with his own wings, the Team just now starting to stand up. Robin told the others to stay back as he approached Danny, but he didn't know what was going through the hybrids head.

Danny was back in that horrible colosseum. The angels with all their white glory were laughing at him as he was backed into a corner. One particular angel was holding a new device, something that would bring more pain than he had known. Danny was trying so hard to stay as far away from the wretched device, but it was of no use. Searing, white hot pain flooded through him, his good memories were slipping away as all he could feel was the pain. Danny wasn't sure if he screamed or not; he probably did.

Once the pain was gone, Danny fell to the ground, on the brink of unconsciousness, as a white blob approached him.

" _A worthless being like you deserves more pain than this."_ The figure said, then spat on Danny.

Danny finally let the bliss of darkness encompass him as he passed out.

"Shit!" Robin screamed as Danny hit the floor.

"What just happened?" Wally ran over to help Robin with Danny. "M'gann, babe, can you check him?"

"Um, I-I don't like prodding around in other people's minds without their consent." She rubbed the base of her skull, hovering over the group.

Just then, Batman decided to make an appearance along with Kaldur. Once Batman's eyes landed on the fallen hybrid, he sprinted over.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Robin situated Danny so his head was on his lap. "We don't know. We were petting him, and he just started to hiss and freak out."

"Could we have triggered a bad memory? Like PTSD?" Artemis said while rubbing her arm.

Batman thought. They did not know much about what happened to the poor hybrid, but they did know it was horrible.

"Possibly…"

Robin shifted himself so that Danny's head was on his lap.

"Well, we need to help him!"

"Let me take him. Going to Earth might not be the best idea as of now." Batman grumbled. He shot Robin a look, and the bird responded with one of his own.

"I'm staying with him."

"Robin, that's not a go-"

"No, you need me. I'm the only one that can understand him. When he wakes up, he's going to be in a daze and having someone to understand him is the best option."

Batman looked at Robin, then Danny, then back to Robin.

"Fine. You stay." He sent a pointed look to the rest of the Team." You guys go back to Earth. Red Tornado has been informed of a mission."

Although the room had taken a somber mood, hearing about a mission perked up the Team a bit.

"Robin will come to help only if he is absolutely needed."

Robin nodded to his mentor and carefully picked up Danny. It wasn't too difficult as the boy was light, too light for his age.

Kaldur motioned for his team to follow him to the Zeta-tubes, each teen wishing a farewell to their youngest teammate. Robin waved good-bye to them and headed towards Danny's room.

He started to hum a Romanian lullaby to Danny, hoping to ease some tension and fill the quiet, even with Danny out cold. Danny must have heard the hum or felt the vibrations because he relaxed a little, letting his wings go into a more natural resting position. Robin continued to hum, navigating his way through the twisting hallways. He finally found the door and opened it. Robin dimmed the lights as he set Danny on the bed but found that Danny is too strong to just walk away from. Danny was holding on to Robin, just like he held on to Batman.

"Chiar facem asta?" (Are we really going this?) Robin muttered. He looked at the hybrid and smiled a little. Small victories, he guessed.

Robin layed himself in the bed as well, shifting so that both he and Danny were comfortable enough. He found himself unable to stay awake after a while and went to sleep with the Hybrid snuggling him.

Batman stayed where he was near the Zeta-tubes after Robin left. He was thinking of different ways to help Danny. His best idea was for Danny to talk with Canary, but the language barrier stopped that. Yet, having Robin in the room to translate would help, even if it made that less private.

Batman decided he needed to ask the two before making any decisions. Consent is key. (And don't you fucking forget it.)

He walked the familiar path to his – now Danny's – room. When he opened the door, he found the lights dimmed and two figures sleeping on the bed. Robin had his back to the door and was snuggling Danny, who's wings were wrapped around them both as blankets. A small smile, that only ever showed in the presence of those closest to him, appeared on his face. He pulled up a holographic camera and snapped a picture of the two. The moment was now captured forever, and Batman was glad to witness it.

"I'm soooooooo boooooored!" Kid Flash lazily draped across the couch at the mountain. "I thought we were supposed to get a mission."

Kaldur gave him a look. "We did. Although it was a small one. Having a robbery/hostage situation still counts as a mission, especially since the villain was a super."

"I mean, yeah, ok. That's a mission, but I wanted something more challenging."

"Small victories," Artemis muttered.

"Arty, I thought we were on the same side!"

Artemis huffed in affection and annoyance. "Not on your life."

Just then, M'gann rushed into the room, forgetting that she made cookies for their soon-to-be new arrival. She had been busy preparing a room for Danny, considering what had seemed to scare him and what emotions came with different things.

She grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out the tray of cookies. They weren't too terribly burnt and seemed edible enough, so she slid them all into a jar and started on another batch.

"Whatcha doin', babe?" Wally ran towards her and grabbed a cookie from the jar.

M'gann swatted his hand away. "These cookies are for Danny. I want him to feel welcome! Know this is a safe place, y'know?"

Wally groaned. "Now that Danny's the cutest all your attention is gonna go to him," He placed one hand on his chest and another wiping away a fake tear, and in the most annoying voice he could muster, he said, "Tears, literal tears."

Artemis snorted while M'gann giggled behind her hand. Connor and Kaldur went off to train and work on Connor's anger issues, something he yelled at Kaldur for, further proving the Atlantean's point.

"Wally, you were annoying before, but now, I just might have to smite you." Artemis held up a fist for emphasis.

"Only if you can catch me!" He yelled, speeding off.

"Finally, some peace and qui-" Artemis started.

"NOPE!" Kid Flash sped back in and stole a cookie before speeding back off.

A/N: Hey! I feel like I apologize so much so I'll stop. K so, I'm happy with this fic, I really am. Hope you guys enjoyed! Questions, Comments, Suggestions? See ya real soon!


End file.
